


Esto no es bueno

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano le dedica algunas palabras y gestos a su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esto no es bueno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Incesto.

Se sacó los zapatos y se recostó sobre la cama, a mi lado. Pareció acomodarse a gusto para luego simplemente quedarse allí, descansando.

Yo, por otro lado, no podía estar más nervioso e irritable por lo mismo. Me enfurecía que se las arreglara para estar tan tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que ambos estábamos en la misma cama. Además, aún me encontraba inseguro con respecto a si oyó mi conversación con Alfred. Quiero decir, era sobre un asunto muy delicado, que precisamente lo involucraba a él, y como dicta aquella tan famosa ley, tuvo que llegar en el peor momento, justo cuando por mi boca brotaban esas palabras tan vergonzosas y que no sería nunca capaz de decírselas a la cara.

—Yo también te amo hermano.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

Sentía el aire más pesado a mi alrededor y creía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

Me hubiese gustado haber abierto los ojos y encararlo, pero no fui capaz, sólo seguí fingiendo que dormía, como muchas veces hice, y como probablemente muchas veces seguiría haciendo.

—También te amo mucho, hermano. Y no me avergüenzo de que los demás lo sepan. Incluso me enorgullezco de ser tu hermano menor. Todos mis amigos lo saben. Podrías preguntarle a cualquiera y todos te responderían lo mismo.

Feliciano río unos segundos.

—Es un poco vergonzoso decir esto en voz alta, la verdad.

Me pareció que se movió un poco en la cama. No me atreví a comprobarlo. Si abría los ojos él lo notaría.

Sentí una de sus manos sobre mi brazo. Fue un contacto agradable y muy gentil de su parte.

—Fue como un sueño escuchar eso de ti, Lovino.

Nuevamente sentía mi rostro arder. Estaba seguro de que me arrepentiría toda la vida de haber dicho aquello.

—Me gustaría escucharlo más seguido.

Feliciano me abrazó por la espalda. Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y sentí su respiración varias veces.

—Aunque probablemente eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Es lo más seguro.

Claramente empeoraría las cosas. Además de tener que acarrear la vergüenza de haber dicho en público que, a pesar de todo, amaba a Feliciano, tendría que soportar tenerlo pegado a mí todo el día.

Y no es como que aquello me molestara, la verdad, pero el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca era un arma de doble filo. Yo sólo deseaba quererlo con más libertad, y bien que podía hacerlo, pero al ser hermanos ese amor sólo quedaba en eso, en un amor de hermanos. A pesar de querer desde el fondo de mi ser algo más, era imposible.

—Ah, hermano...

Feliciano suspiró, lo cual erizó la piel de mi cuello. Se sentía increíblemente bien, pero estaba mal. Muy mal.

—Te amo tanto, hermano.

Sentí su mano recorrer mi brazo, luego pasó a mi cintura y finalmente se detuvo, peligrosamente cerca de mi cadera. Depositó un beso en mi cuello y luego volvió a hundir su nariz en mi cabello.

—Mm, esto no es bueno.

Para mi salud mental, claro que no lo era.

—Aunque Matthew lo haya hecho con Alfred unas veces...

Pareció considerarlo unos segundos.

—No, no. Sigue estando mal.

Pasados unos segundos Feliciano se alejó y luego se puso de pie. Rodeó la cama y se puso frente a mí.

Pronto sentí sus labios sobre mi frente para después pronunciar un casi inaudible deseo de buenas noches.

Finalmente escuché sus pasos alejarse hasta que la puerta se cerró.

En ese momento sentí que volvía a vivir.

Jamás hablaría de lo recién sucedido con nadie. Sólo sería un recuerdo que guardaría celosamente de los demás, y que bien me ayudaría a sobrellevar las cosas cuando estas se pusieran difíciles.

Definitivamente sería un buen recuerdo.


End file.
